Suiren Terumi
Granddaughter of the Fifth Mizukage, older sister to Kirimaru Terumi, member of Team 12 alongside Umiushi Hozuki and Honemaru Hokai, and one of the main supporting characters of the series, Suiren Terumi is a force to be reckoned with. She is currently a jonin-level shinobi of Kirigakure, who is very close to attaining the position of Tokubetsu jonin. Personality Very serious, even when unnecessary, Suiren takes little time to relax, constantly feeling like she needs to improve her skills as she wants to follow her grandmother's legacy and become the next Mizukage. This occasionally incites rivaly with her team leader, Hitode Daihosho, as he believes he will be the next one given his relation to the current Mizukage, and his own skill level. Despite her seriousness, Suiren does know how to relax and enjoy herself, but she tends to only let herself do so when her boyfriend, Honemaru is around. She is also very strong-willed and confident in herself and her appearance, something she sometimes focuses a little too hard on. Frequently wearing somewhat-revealing outfits and even bathing suits as her general attire occasionally incites Honemaru's disapproval as he understands how many other man wish they could call Suiren their girlfriend. Suiren is also frequently infuriated by Umiushi, as his personality and general lack of seriousness clashes deeply with Suiren's own. She is oftentimes even simply annoyed by his presence as he just radiates and air of carelessness, nonetheless, she will stop at nothing to defend her teammate should he ever call for her help. History Being one of the top students in her class in regards to her skill and intelligence, as well as being the granddaughter of Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage, much was expected of Suiren throughout her lifetime, though she rarely failed to deliver. Given her clan relations and her own impressive power, Suiren has occasionally come to be referred to as "Princess Suiren" or "The Volcanic Beauty," in reference to her Lava-Release techniques. Though technically being of the clan name of her grandfather, Suiren identifies herself with her grandmother's name so as to reference her own skill as a ninja. Before the start of the series, Suiren was paired with Umiushi Hozuki and Honemaru Hokai under the direction of Hitode Daihosho, forming team 12. Though originally caring little for her teammates and seeing them as more of a roadblock for her own skill, Suiren has come to love and see them as her own family, and has even begun a romantic relationship with Honemaru. During Honemaru's tiebreaker fight with Fuguki of Team 13 (the purpose of which to decide the team to compete in the 15th National Ninja Games), Suiren had difficulty not jumping into the ring to defend her boyfriend. Abilities 'Ninjutsu-' Suiren's main attack style consists of her use of her grandmother's Lava-Release techniques. Utilizing their wide-sweeping and vastly destructive power, she is rarely required to move from one spot during a fight. As an alternative to these techniques, Suiren also with utilize Water-Release techniques and has been known to turn battlefields into minature islands. 'Taijutsu-' Though originally having only basic Taijutsu skills, Suiren has recently developed her abilities by training with Honemaru and Hitode, though she rarely has to utilize them. Though not technically a form a taijutsu, Suiren is well aware of her own beauty and has occasionally used this to her advantage against more weak-minded enemies, even going so far as to wear a very scantily-cut dress formed from her own lava so as to distract her enemies. These tricks usually set off Honemaru as he is jealously protective of her. Trivia - Suiren's name means "water lily" or "lotus" - While dating Honemaru Hokai, both teammates are jealously protective of eachother, becoming extremely infuriated when someone else makes a pass at either one of them. - Though Suiren's skill with the Lava-Release kekkei genkai is profound, she did not develop the Boil-Release kekkei genkai, a trait which is opposite for her brother Kirimaru.